Snake's Lion
by BlueStudMuffin
Summary: He loved this. He lived for this. They wanted him and he was ready to give. Up on stage, he wasn't the good he was meant to be-he was unchained and free to let loose, the main star in the Snake's Lion and the star of every dirty fantasy. Unfortunately, some annoying git decided to cause trouble in his let-loose haven. What did that Slytherin want now?
1. Chapter 1 - That Annoying Git!

**A/N**: Alright, this is actually the edited version of the former chapter one. It's been completely revamped. I say, for those who have read the former chapter, they should read this again because, when I say completely, I mean _**COMPLETELY**_. You'll see when you read. Even the summary got changed! Though I'm not sure about the title.. Maybe some of you can recommend any as we go along? xD

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Harry Potter Series.

**Warning**: Contains mature themes and language.

.

* * *

Chapter 1

That Annoying Git!

* * *

.

Harry rolled his hips as he slowly pulled down the zipper of his leather pants with one hand. His other hand traced his naked torso, pushing his black tie to the side, his toned abdomen rippling as he curved himself in slow and sultry body rolls. His tanned skin glistened with sweat as the spotlights bore down on him, making his black locks tint a midnight blue and the crowd scream like 16-year old virgins. Tearing off his pants in one swift motion, the crowd of both men and women were exposed to the tight G-string that left nothing to the imagination at the wonders underneath. Their catcalls and whoops of delight fed him and Harry curved his lips into a slight smirk, looking into the crowd with emerald green eyes. He loved this. He lived for this. They wanted him and he was ready to give. Up on stage, he wasn't the good he was meant to be-he was unchained and free to let loose, the main star in the Snake's Lion and the star of every dirty fantasy.

He got down on his knees, both hands trailing down from his chest to the edge of his small piece of clothing, cupping his bulge and licking his lips as he let his eyes close halfway. The slow music swirled around him in hot beats and he let his body tilt forward as he braced both hands on the floor. He lightly nibbled his lower lip and rolled his hips into the ground, moving like he was pushing into a tight heat beneath him. The crowd surged and started throwing their bills onto the stage, their voices almost drowning out the music. Harry moved toward the crowd, crawling and letting his arse swing in the air before sitting on the edge of the stage and splaying his legs wide. Almost immediately, hands grabbed at his sweating torso, his damp hair, his smooth legs, and his almost nonexistent costume. A pair of hands pulled at his tie and he suddenly fell into the lap of a man. Recovering, he gripped the back of his chair and swayed into the man's touch, letting his (and other) hands ravish his body and insert bills into his thong.

"I didn't know Harry Potter, The Chosen One, had a naughty side," a sultry voice whispered in his ear while slim-fingered hands slowly ran up his sides, caressing.

Harry paused and looked at the supposed stranger, his eyes widening with recognition. Pale skin and a toned muscular body was hidden beneath a black suit, the man's eyes gray as steel and hair a white-blonde. There was no mistaking this one.

"Malfoy," Harry hissed low, preparing to rise from his seat in the man's lap but was interrupted when a pair of hands gripped his hips.

"Now, wouldn't it be oh so bad for your audience if you stopped your show?" Malfoy smirked wide.

Harry looked around him and he saw a few faces turned to him quizzically and he cursed, erasing the angry scowl he had put on his face. It looked like the git was right, but no one said he had to continue in the former Death Eater's lap. And who said he couldn't tease along the way? Certainly not his troublemaking inner-Gryffindor. With renewed energy and a small smirk, he put a hand on the pale man's chest and put his mouth close to the Slytherin's ear. He rolled his hips into the growing tent in Malfoy's pants and ran his tongue along the blonde's ear before sauntering off to another man. Harry felt heated eyes on him and he resisted the urge to laugh as he put a foot in between some brown-haired man, ignoring the new hand running up his thigh. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw gray eyes narrow and Harry moved the stranger's other hand down his chest, slowly going downwards toward his navel. As he tilted his head back to twist his face into a look of pleasure, he felt another pair of hands roam his back, making their way to his front and twisting his nipples into hardness. He bit his lips seductively and closed his eyes, gasping. Fingers pulled at his thong, inadvertently shifting bills around and he squirmed, feeling the folded bills press into his hardening member. He just wished someone would touch him _there_...

Suddenly, the hands pleasuring him were ripped away and Harry opened his eyes to an angry Malfoy violently pushing the men away from him. Emerald green met steel gray and Harry shivered at the heated anger that smoldered in those metallic orbs, suddenly feeling like he was incredibly wrong. But about what? For letting anyone touch him? Harry's eyes widened slightly as he realized what he had just done. He usually never let anyone touch him that way-especially a customer-but he had done it tonight and for what? To get Malfoy's attention? Surely not.. It was just to make the git a bit mad.. Yeah, that seemed to be right..

A hand harshly grabbed his wrist and Malfoy growled, "How dare you set your hands on him, you disgusting muggles."

Without knowing it, Harry was suddenly slammed into a cold and damp wall, which he recognized to be the one in the alley outside the club. About to sound his protest about performing magic in front of muggles, Harry was silenced when harsh lips crashed down against his and a pair of hands trapped his wrists to the wall on either side of his head. He squirmed, trying to turn his head, but Malfoy's lips held him as his heated tongue explored and dominated every part of Harry's mouth. Breath stolen, his struggle weakened and he couldn't help but respond to the sensual heat presented to him. With equal passion, Harry brought his tongue to twist, tangle, and caress the blonde's. Teeth clashing, nibbles dealt to kiss-swollen lips, as well as wetness continued and the Gryffindor moaned at the bruising kisses. Already chest to chest, tanned legs wrapped around black-clothed hips to bring their crotches to rub together, the sweet friction dealt through their clothing addicting in their excited states. Harry moaned against Malfoy's lips and his hands opened and closed against the wall. He couldn't believe this. What was he doing? He couldn't believe this! He was _Harry Potter_! He was Draco Malfoy, a former-Death Eater, a _Malfoy_! What was he _doing_?!

With a sudden surge of power, Harry ripped his hands away from their imprisonment and pushed with all his might against the chest pressed against his. He landed on his feet when he was freed from Malfoy's arms, panting.

"What... Do you think you're doing... Malfoy?"

"I was enjoying myself as I'm sure you're well aware," the blonde snapped, wiping a hand against his lips and adjusting his suit. His pants were still obviously tented but he stood straight and stalked forward. "Why stop, _Harry_?"

Harry shivered when his name was spoken but looked in alarm at the blonde coming toward him. He couldn't believe Malfoy's guts. How dare he barge into his workplace and cause trouble?! After saving his life _and more_, couldn't the git return the favor by actually _not_ causing trouble for him? But how come the actual anger he was supposed to feel absent? He felt.. Pleased? At seeing the ungrateful - but incredibly sexy and extremely desirable... What was he thinking now?! The arsehole was _definitely_ corrupting him with his hormones! Too angry to answer, Harry wordlessly apparated and felt himself be tugged away, his last look of Malfoy puzzling him.

Was it just him or did the former Death Eater have a slightly needy look in his eyes?

Must be his hormones. _UGH_.

.

* * *

**A/N**: Yeah, I actually feel like continuing this now. My friend just totally made this fun for me when he started talking about yaoi and steamy scenes.. He's actually the reason this got revamped so much x) Anyhoo, do review. After all, everyone needs encouragement.

I have no idea what the heck happened in that last paragraph. Harry is just totally making excuses to blame Draco huh? Frankly, I'm not that satisfied with that last part but that's how it turned out so...


	2. Chapter 2 - Author's Note

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE**

* * *

**The first chapter has been completely revamped.**

**_COMPLETELY_**(-ish)

**So anyone who is following this, please re read it.**

**The title has been changed from The House of Slytherin to Snake's Lion.**

**Also: ****The summary's been changed too x)**

* * *

Sorry sorry to everyone!

To make up for everyone, I'll post the 2nd chapter (and maybe the 3rd) as fast as I can!

(I'll be replacing this author's note with it when that happens)


End file.
